the_nevandaar_settingfandomcom-20200213-history
Icemar
Icemar – previously Sultis – was the homeland to the elves before the War of Attrition. Since the war it underwent two tragedies, The Cinderfall Incident and the Glacial Sunder. Icemar is now a barren landmass, full of ancient relics and dangerous foes alike. It is one of the least mapped regions of the world, it was well documented during its time as Sultis, but following the War of Attrition it has rarely received visitors. Icemar is now a glacial desert. Pure and untrodden snowdrifts lay scattered amongst the wintery landscape. The cold vast seems empty at first – populated by boulders and other natural landmarks – but danger lingers around every corner. Frost Trolls dominate the lands since the biting winds came. They occupy the area with their recently discovered slave race, the Frosk, or Ice Dwarves. A few scattered Goliath settlements dot the shoreline, whilst the Ice Giants rule the main inland areas. It is said that ancient Elven ruins are sprinkled throughout the region, but the adventurers and explorers that are drawn to the icy shores seldom return. INHABITANTS: The shoreline of Icemar is inhabited by a collection of Goliath settlements. They form the one and only modern civilisation that live in this region. Inland however, the lands are plagued by Frost Giants, great beasts, trickster fey, and the Frosk: a race of Ice-Dwarves that were recently enslaved by the Ice Dwarves. POINTS OF INTEREST: Port Bladegale is the sole place in Icemar that outside captains are willing to sail to. It is said that the path to and from Port Bladegale is blessed by Maelrawn – god of the seas. More of Icemar will need to be explored before more Points of Interest are discovered. SULTIS AND THE CINDERFALL INCIDENT: Icemar was once known as Sultis. It was the homeland of the Elves in the ages before the War of Attrition. Sultis was a land teeming with forests, jungles and woodland – the canopy reportedly made it from one side of the continent to the other. During this time, Sultis was inhabited by a large number of Elves and Fey: Feywild gates were very common throughout Sultis. During the war of attrition, Sultis fell to the Cinderfall Incident. A collection of sorcerers and evocation wizards set the continent ablaze with an arcane fire that could not be doused by water. The fire spread, and it is rumoured that the entire continent was set ablaze, that the canopy that stretched from one side of Sultis to the other was wreathed in an unquenchable flame. THE GLACIAL SUNDER: Following the Cinderfall Incident, a majority of the elves living on Sultis were killed. It is estimated that half of the entire Elven population was killed or injured by the flames. Following the Incident however, a few scattered and broken survivors converged together. The groups all eventually met up and made their way to one of the several Feywild gates where they tried in desperation to open them. For whatever reason, malicious tinkering, pure coincidence or arcane disturbance from Cinderfall, the Feywild gates malfunctioned. The portals that were ripped open were to the Cold Dark – an outer plane formed of pure Ice and Cold. There is no sun in the Cold Dark, no warmth. The Cold Dark’s glacial energies burst into the Prime Material – it begun to engulf the continent of Sultis, turning it to Icemar. Eventually, the ashen landscape was replaced with one of magical winter. Explorers have claimed that dispelling certain areas of Icemar can reveal verdant grasslands, and newly flourishing woodlands – hidden under the magical snow.